


Ano de Sorte

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Era, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Alice diz aos seus amigos qual será o ano da sorte deles.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Ano de Sorte

Do seu grupo de amigas, Alice era a mais entusiasta da adivinhação. Ela gostava dessas coisas de signos do zodíaco e chineses, numerologia, ler tarot e mãos, adivinhar o futuro. Isso desde aquelas brincadeiras infantis de “com quantos anos você vai se casar e quantos filhos terá”. Ela levava isso bem a sério.

Então não foi exatamente uma surpresa quando em uma saída de amigos em Hogsmeade, ela começou a perguntar a data de nascimento de cada um deles.

— Lice, você já fez o meu mapa astral completo. O que mais você quer? A minha alma? — Marlene reclamou.

— O dela é 14 de dezembro — Sirius dedurou, apontando o dedo para a ficante e recebendo um tapa no braço por isso.

— Então você é a traumatizada do grupo que recebe presente de aniversário e natal juntos? — perguntou James.

— O que é isso, Ali? — Lily tentou ver por cima do ombro da amiga.

— Estou calculando quais vão ser os nossos anos da sorte — ela deu um leve sorriso para eles, antes de voltar a concentrar-se — Isso é um pouco de aritmancia...

Remus trocou um olhar exasperado com Frank.

— Lice, não é porque envolve números que se trata de aritmancia — Frank explicou com mais paciência.

— Lily, o seu ano da sorte é 1991 — Alice disse, sem importar-se se eles queriam saber ou não.

— Nossa, meio longe, não? — Sirius comentou.

— 14 anos de sofrimento pela frente? — Lily fez uma careta.

— Sirius, o seu ano da sorte é 1973 — Alice leu o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

Ele deu uma batida na mesa, fazendo uma expressão de indignação exagerada.

— Muito obrigado por avisar, Alice, que o meu ano da sorte foi há quatro anos! — ele exclamou.

Apesar de ser ironia, Frank ainda deu um olhar enviesado em sua direção, como que o alertando a tomar cuidado com o que dizia para a sua namorada.

— James, o seu ano da sorte é 1990 — ela continuou a ler, ignorando o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Geralmente ela ignorava mesmo, ou já teria se magoado há muito tempo pelos comentários dos marotos e de Marlene.

— Um ano de diferença? — James comentou com Lily.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Vai ver em 90 finalmente ela aceita sair com você, mas em 91 vocês terminam — Sirius zombou dele — Felicidade dos dois lados.

Eles não tinham contado ainda aos amigos que estavam saindo.

— Cale a boca, Padfoot — James resmungou, sem poder dizer algo mais que isso.

— Remus, o seu ano da sorte também foi 1973 — ela lançou um olhar de desculpas para ele.

Ele pareceu considerar a brincadeira por um momento.

— O que aconteceu em 73, Padfoot? — Remus perguntou ao amigo.

— Nós descobrimos do seu PPP em 72, então não é isso — Sirius respondeu.

— Resolvemos esse PPP em 75, então também não é isso — James complementou.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorria.

_Pequeno problema peludo._

Pareciam três crianças conversando e não três jovens bruxos.

— Bom, Six, a sua priminha não nasceu em 73? — Marlene perguntou — Vai ver foi essa a sua sorte.

— Se fosse 74, eu saberia o motivo — ele deu uma piscadela para ela.

Os outros ficaram sem entender, mas resolveram não perguntar.

— Lene, 1985 — anunciou Alice.

— Parece que temos uma vencedora — comentou Sirius.

— Não tão rápido — ela o interrompeu — O ano da sorte de Frank é 1978.

— Ano que vem? — James assobiou.

— O que está planejando para o ano que vem? — Sirius começou a zombar dele.

— E-eu? — Frank pareceu nervoso de repente.

Suspeito.

— E o meu ano da sorte vai ser 1991, que nem o da Lily — Alice sorriu para ela, ignorando a provocação do maroto.

— Qual deve ser o ano da sorte de Peter? — perguntou James, lembrando a todos que ele não estava presente naquela reunião de amigos.

Não era a primeira vez que ele sumia assim sem avisar.

— Quem se importa? — Marlene retrucou.

Ela nunca foi muito com a cara do garoto e nunca escondeu isso.

— Eu acharia interessante se usássemos a aritmancia para determinar outras coisas — Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

Marlene pegou o resto da sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada e despejou em cima dele.

— Eu estava falando de firewhiskey, Lene! — ele quase gritou, levantando-se da cadeira, observando indignado o quanto o seu cabelo estava molhado.

— Você pode ler a espuma de cerveja amanteigada que nem faz com a borra de chá — ela não demonstrou arrependimento.

James aproveitou a distração dos amigos para pegar na mão de Lily por baixo da mesa. Seriam momentos como aqueles que ela gostaria de se lembrar no meio daquela guerra a qual seriam despejados no final do ano letivo.

Esperava viver o suficiente para que 1991 fosse o seu ano da sorte.


End file.
